Sleep Perchance to Dream
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: Post 3x11, Regina and Emma have been having trouble sleeping. Both know a piece of their heart is missing. Will they be reuinted? Established SQ. Snow/Regina friendship.
1. Chapter 1

_Just a one-shot that popped into my head. Set post 3x11. I don't own Once or its characters (I wish though). Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you like it :)_

* * *

"_I'll always love you I promise" Emma whispers to Regina as they stand by the town line. Regina holds back a sob wishing that could be true. She steps forward before taking Emma's hands in her own. _

"_When this curse comes we won't have existed Emma. You won't remember us, you won't remember me. I, your family, we'll all just be stories" _

"_No Regina, please there has to be another way" Emma pleads. _

"_I wish there was Emma but you and Henry need to escape, you need to take care of each other and one day I will come back for you I promise" _

"_I won't know you" Emma sobs._

"_I guess I'll just have to find a way to get you to fall in love with me" Regina says through a broken smile._

"_Don't take too long Regina. I know you say I won't remember but my heart will know someone's missing" _

"_I love you Emma" Regina says knowing there isn't much time. She quickly pulls Emma to her for one last kiss. She takes as much time as she can savouring the taste of lips against her own and the feel of hands clinging tightly around her waist. _

_She pulls back with a reluctant frown before gesturing for Henry to join them, "You two are the reason for happiness and the curse is going to take that away but my gift to you is good memories, a good life for you and Henry, one where you'll never have given him up, you'll always have been together" her voice trails off on the last word. Together. That's all she wanted, her and Emma together. _

"_It won't be real" Emma says with a frown that breaks Regina's heart all over again. _

"_The past won't but the future will be and for you to have one I need to let you go" _

_Emma quickly pulls her in for another tight hug as she whispers into Regina's ear, "Just know that I love you, no matter what I remember I love you and I will save you. I will get you back and we will be together. I love you. I love you" she repeats it, her words swallowed by tears as she says goodbye. _

"_I love you too" Regina whispers back for what she hopes is not the last time. _

_The last thing she sees before she turns away is a tear streaked face climbing into a yellow bug. _

It's Snow who notices. It's Snow who sees that Regina always takes watch and that she won't sleep in the day. It's Snow who sees that Regina is exhausted, that she needs to sleep. No-one else dares tell that to the obviously fatigued queen. No-one knows what to say to her.

They used to fear her for her evil. Now they look at her as she fails to control her tears and can only offer pity and sympathy. They all see the dark circles under her eyes and the way she falls further and further behind as they journey forth through the land, unwilling to take the rest she so clearly needs.

It's when they make camp at the end of the first week in a parcel of land they can only hope is safe that Snow walks over to where Regina is sitting by herself. Since they arrived back the other woman hasn't spoken a word, she just follows and cries lost in her thoughts of people she's lost. She won't let them in, she won't let them help her and Snow can't sit back and watch Regina collapse in on herself anymore. She still believes that they will all be reunited with Emma and Henry and she knows deep in her heart that the person they'll both want to see more than anything is Regina. No matter what Regina thinks she isn't alone, she has people who will help her if she'll only let them but Snow knows her better than the rest of them. She knows Regina won't be the one to make the first move, not when it comes to this, she knows it has to be her who does this.

So she sits down next to the silently crying woman. "Regina?" she asks in concern, "Do you want to talk?"

Regina simply looks through her before resting her head on her knees and giving back into her sobs. Snow frowns, in all of her days she's never seen the woman look so broken. Grief stabs through her own heart as she pictures her daughter and grandson, she wonders where they are, if they are happy, if they are safe. At the least this time she knows they're alive and that they have each other. _One day they'll come back to us_ she needs to believe this, she needs her faith in order to carry on in this land they were forced to return to, a land she knows is not Regina's home and is not her own because it is missing two vital pieces.

She sighs at the other woman's silence before putting an arm around Regina's shaking shoulders. At the motion Regina flinches before looking up in confusion.

"I miss them too Regina, not like you do I know but you aren't alone so please don't let yourself think that. Let us help you because one day we will see Emma and Henry again and I want you to be there for that" she explains, "And you need to sleep" she adds quietly.

"I can't" Regina says.

Snow blinks in surprise at the hoarse gravelly words that finally emerge from Regina's lips. "What?"

"I can't sleep" she clarifies.

"Why?" Snow asks though she has a feeling she knows the answer.

"Because I see her face, I see her face as she gets into that car begging me to stop her or to have another way and I didn't. I don't, Snow I don't have another way. I promised her, I promised I would never leave her, that I would never let her go and I did. I let her go. And all I can see when I try and sleep is her face begging me not to" Regina sobs. "I can't sleep because I don't want to dream"

Snow lets her tears loose as Regina speaks, the heartbreak palpable in the air and for a few moments they just let themselves be two women united in grief, crying over Emma. Snow feels Regina's head loll against her shoulder and she releases a shuddering breath as she begins to sob with the former queen. Neither one of them are queens in this moment nor are they even Snow White and Regina, they're just two people bound by the loss of a person they loved.

It's Snow who recovers first lifting Regina's head up forcing the other woman to look at me, "I know it hurts. I know how it feels to constantly see that face looking back at me but you had to let her go or we would all have died. You're a hero Regina because you saved your family and one day they will come back to you but you need to be strong and I know you can be. And on those days when you don't feel you are I'll be here, we'll all be here for you to lean on. Just please let us help. Sleep" she says the last word softly feeling Regina fall into her offered hug resting her head against Snow's shoulder once more, "Do you think she'll hate me?"

The quiet question barely reaches Snow's ears and when it does it sends a fresh bout of guilt and grief through her, "Regina she could never hate you. She loves you"

"Always" Regina mumbles more to herself.

Snow nods with a painful smile as she begins to run her hands through Regina's hair remembering how once upon a time her stepmother would do the same to comfort her. Much has changed since then and the woman before her is her stepmother no longer, she's her daughter's true love, a woman who Snow has seen battle with redemption before becoming a hero, she's someone Snow is glad is in her family. Much has changed between them since the days when Regina would soothe Snow to sleep but she still remembers the words Regina would whisper to her, she repeats them now, "Sleep perchance to dream"

_The two women rest together in their bed, Regina curled tightly into Emma's side holding onto her as best she can. Emma wakes suddenly jostling her. _

"_Em what's wrong?" Regina asks groggily. _

"_I just, I dreamt you were gone" Emma says as she gulps, her heart aching miserably at the thought. _

"_I'm right here Emma. I'll always be here" Regina reassures her reaching up to play with golden curls. _

_Emma wraps her arms back around Regina and feels the weight of the woman in her arms. She takes a deep breath inhaling the scent of her, reassuring herself that she is not alone, that Regina is with her. She doesn't dare shut her eyes in case the woman slips away from her. _

_Regina frowns shifting herself up to look deep into the eyes she loves, "Sleep Em, sleep; perchance to dream" she whispers caressing Emma's cheek. _

_Emma looks at her, "What if I don't want to dream?" _

_Regina sighs, "Trust me Emma your dreams will be good" _

"_How do you know?" _

"_Because I'll be here to make sure they are" _

_Emma smiles before letting Regina play with her hair and rub her back until she feels drowsiness creep over her. "I love you Regina" she mumbles as she falls asleep. _

_Regina smiles, "I love you too Emma. Always" she whispers kissing her on her forehead. She doesn't go back to sleep. Instead she holds on to Emma, watching her sleep and wishing her good dreams. _

Emma wakes with a start in her New York City apartment. She sits up her hand reaching out on instinct only to hit empty air. She dreamt of her again, the woman soothing her to sleep. Her heart pangs in her chest, a feeling she's been having since the dreams began, a feeling like something is missing.

She wishes she knew who this mystery woman was. She wishes that the love she feels in the dream didn't hurt so much when she woke up to nothing.

"Whoever you are I'll find you" Emma whispers to the night sky.

She flops down on the pillows hoping sleep will come to her once more.

"Sleep; perchance to dream" she hears whispered to her in a rich deep voice that instantly soothes her. She frowns wondering where it came from before letting that voice whisk her back to dreams.

_Always happy to hear what you think, hope you enjoyed and thank you very much for reading :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: So I decided to continue this in the end. I'm thinking it will probably be around 10 or so chapters and I will try and update as quickly as I can. Thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows from the last chapter. Apologies for any mistakes and I hope you like it :)_

* * *

_A white mansion looms before her and her heart beats nervously in her chest. She looks down to see a red jacket she doesn't remember owning. Her feet guide her to a white door with a golden 108 emblazoned on it. The number sends a shiver down her spine as she runs her fingers over the painted wood. _

_Her fingers hover over the doorbell and her stomach flips. Nerves? Yes, but also something else, perhaps excitement? All she knows is that her heart is guiding her to the doorbell as if what's behind it will be the answer to all her questions. _

_A rich smell wafts through the air. She takes a deep breath and smiles at the scent of apples. It reminds her of something, someone. It's a scent that makes her happy and yet tells her that something is missing. A tear rolls down her cheek as she smells the apples wondering why it hurts so much to think about. _

_Once more her fingers dance down towards the doorbell. She's about to press down when she hears a song begin to play through the air. She frowns as her body begins to move backwards from the door. No, she thinks as she tries to fight it, as her heart begs her to stay here by this door but she can't. _

Emma's eyes snap open and she hits the snooze on her alarm turning off the song that plays, the one that took her from her dream. She rubs her face tiredly still picturing the house she saw. It was unlike any she knows. Hell, she knows she certainly wouldn't find a house as fancy and big as that in her neighbourhood.

She frowns as she sniffs the air. _Apples_ she thinks curiously. The scent seems to come from the other side of the bed. She rolls over and her arms wrap around a pillow on instinct as if they know a body should be there instead.

Emma yawns wondering why that dream made her feel so desperate, so lost, until these dreams started she was happy or at least she remembers being happy and now since the first one a few days ago all she feels is like she's lost something, something important.

She sits up upon hearing her son begin to move around the apartment, her signal that it definitely is time to get up. Emma shakes her head, loose curls flying everywhere as she tries to brush off the lingering scent of apples and that feeling in her chest. She looks down to a photo of her and Henry taken in some diner on the road, she can't remember where. She grins at the sight of their smiling faces and tries to remember who took the picture. _Must have been a waitress_ she thinks with a shrug upon coming up with nothing.

She stands up slowly stretching out her sore muscles before walking in to the kitchen, "Morning Henry"

"Morning Mom"

Her ears ping at the word. He always calls her that and yet for some reason this morning it feels odd. _"Mom! Mama!" _ she hears the words echo in her head, certainly her son's voice and yet she knows instinctively that only one of the words were aimed at her. _What the hell is going on?_ She thinks wishing she could shake off this feeling.

"Mom, are you okay?" Henry asks in concern. He's never seen his mother look so lost in her own head before. She shakes her head before blinking and looking back at him with a smile, "Sure kid, I guess I just had a weird dream"

"Again?" he asks remembering how his mom had mentioned a strange dream a couple of days ago.

"Yeah"

"What's so weird about it?"

"It's not the same one, they're similar but it's like they're dreams but not dreams"

He scrunches his nose up in confusion at her, "What?"

"It's like their memories or something kid. Don't worry about it. I problem just need to get a good night's sleep and they'll stop"

"Sure Mom" he replies even though he can't help but worry. Over the past few days he's noticed how his Mom has looked sadder somehow, as if she suddenly lost something that he never knew was there. "Hey Mom, were you dating anyone?" he asks.

"No" she answers thinking of a brunette soothing her to sleep with four words that she'd never known until a few days ago but now she cannot seem to sleep without.

He frowns at her saddened expression wondering what it is that she's thinking about. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing kid" she says doing her best to shake off the ghost of the memory so she can start her day. "Don't worry Henry, I'm fine" she adds upon looking at his worried expression. He's a great kid, her son, always concerned about her like she is for him. It's always just been the two of them and so they know how to look out for each other. "So pancakes or waffles?" she asks with a grin as she sets up a cup of coffee.

"Pancakes" Henry says before looking at his mom curiously, "What are you doing?"

"Making breakfast"

"Why are you making coffee? You never drink coffee" he points out.

She frowns before seeing that he's right, that alongside her two cocoa mugs she's begun setting up a cup of coffee. A chill runs down her spine as she empties the mug and places it in the sink before returning to the pancakes and cocoa. As she cooks she shoots glances at the mug wondering why her mind's first instinct was to make coffee.

_Regina frowns as her hand reaches out to hit an empty bed. She sits up rubbing her eyes before searching for the blonde who was definitely there the night before. This was the first night she allowed Emma to sleep over and instantly she panics. What if it was too soon? What if Emma snuck out regardless? A tear rolls down her cheek at the thought. She never meant to fall so deeply and so quickly for Emma but she knows she has. _

_Footsteps sound outside her door and she looks up hopefully, "Emma?" she asks in a frightened whisper. _

_Emma hipchecks the door and smiles nervously at her, "I uh made you coffee" she says holding up the two mugs in her hands. _

_"You made me coffee" Regina repeats with a relieved smile. She stayed. She stayed and she made coffee. Her heart flutters in her chest knowing that Emma wants to be here and that she knows she needs her coffee in the morning. She takes the mug from Emma with a grateful mug before greeting her with a warm and joyful kiss, "Good morning Emma" _

_"Great morning Regina" Emma replies with a grin as she slides back under the covers._

Charming walks over to the two women, who are separated from the rest of the group, carrying some water for his wife and Regina. His wife has after all been gone a while, he knows Regina would not hurt her now for Emma and Henry's sake, but back in this land where everything is so uncertain he doesn't want anyone to be off on their own.

"Hey" he says alerting Snow to his presence as he approaches, "I brought you something to drink"

She takes it with a nod before looking down to the sleeping woman in her arms. Mercifully Regina has stayed asleep, she knows no matter how much Regina might have tried to ignore it, to fight it, that she needs this sleep. She only hopes her rest is a peaceful one. She knows in her heart it isn't. She knows from her own dreams which are filled with the pieces of memories she has of her daughter that Regina's sleep is more painful than it is healing.

"Is she alright?" he asks sitting down beside her.

"Are any of us?" Snow asks in reply and her frowns before putting his arm around his wife. "We'll get them back Snow"

"I hope so"

"I know so. We needed faith for the first curse, we had to believe she would return to us and she did and she will again"

"Things are different now Charming"

He gives her a knowing look before flickering his gaze down to the slumbering Regina, "I know that Snow but we're all going to have to be strong for each other, we're all going to need to believe, to work together in order to find a way to get our family back"

"Do you think it can be broken?" she asks quietly.

It's not Charming who answers. It's Regina, her voice thick with sleep, her heart heavy with the memory of happiness, of what she lost but will get back, "It can and it will" she says in a determined voice.

"Regina, you're up" she says in surprise, she really thought the woman might sleep a little longer. She certainly needs it.

"Yes dear" Regina knows full well she didn't sleep for as long as she should. She slept enough to gather the strength she needs to carry on but she couldn't stay there not in her dreams. She used to avoid sleep because of the dreams her guilty conscience would create. Now her dreams are memories, are a retreat to happiness but she can't let herself stay there long for fear she might choose to stay forever, to remain wrapped in that fine echo of joy.

_"It won't be real" _

It's Emma's words that stop her, the memory of her voice on that day. It's the dreams that her heart conjures up that remind her of what she wants. It's her mind that makes her wake up because she knows it isn't real. To stay there would be wrong, would be committing herself to the worse prison she could make for herself – a false delusion. No, she doesn't want that, what she wants is her family back and she will find a way to make that happen.

_Always happy to hear what you think. Thank you very much for reading :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for all the reviews and alerts so far. Apologies for any mistakes and I hope you like this next chapter :)_

Upon hearing Regina's determination Snow smiles. That tone means Regina still has hope and that maybe there is a way to save them all from this nightmare. She turns to her former step-mother now her daughter's true love, "What do you want to do?"

Regina looks at her confused, "I thought you were the queen dear?"

"I am but I want our family back and to do that I think you need to lead" Snow explains. She has no plan after all, no magic, no knowledge of magic that could help them, Regina on the other hand is their salvation.

"People won't like it"

Snow smiles at her and shakes her head, "People can surprise you Regina, now what do you want to do?"

Regina chews her lip. She is of course used to leadership having been groomed for power her entire life but her motivations were selfish. Now this is for her family, it is for everyone. It's a new feeling for her to know that she is trusted by people who used to despise her, that unlike her quest to bring Daniel back she is not alone, that they support her. She wishes she had the strength to say this in words to Snow but she is not there yet, maybe in time, instead she offers her a small grateful smile.

Snow understands of course, she's always known that there is more to Regina than her surface masks, she has learned from Emma that one must look for the quirks and intricacies of her facial expressions to see the truth. She knows what her offer of trust and support means to Regina. It means the same thing that it did to Snow herself many years ago, it was a refuge from isolation, a chance of family and friendship that would prove invaluable.

"I want to go to my palace" Regina announces as a plan forms in her mind. It's not much of one but it's a start.

"Your palace?"

"It's closer and we'll have access to magic, it should be a good base for us to form a plan" Regina replies before standing. "Now let's go get our family back"

Snow nods and Charming helps her up, "Are you sure about this?" he asks after Regina has begun walking back towards the rest of the group. Given the nature of his daughter's relationship with Regina, he has slowly learned to see the difference between the Evil Queen and Regina, he knows that Regina is not the same woman she was. Yet he is reticent about giving her power, what if the loss of Emma and Henry sends her backwards? With a sigh he realises this is exactly why Snow is right, why Regina needs to know she has their support. He thinks of Henry and Emma out there somewhere, he knows that no matter what when they come back they'll want to come back to Regina. For them he will do his best to support her.

"Yes Charming" Snow answers his question with absolute faith. She believes that Regina can lead, can help them. She knows her husband. He has the same fear that Regina does, that power could send her spiralling into darkness but things are different now. She wants Regina to know they trust her and perhaps then she will trust in herself.

Regina walks on ahead of them considering what Snow's offer truly means. It's an olive branch she wasn't expecting, one she would never have expected and especially not from Snow. Power frightens her somewhat, the thirst for it fuelled her vengeance and she doesn't want to be that person again. She takes a deep breath and pictures Emma and Henry. This was one of the tricks Archie taught her, to picture a happy memory, one that reminded her of the love and hope in her life. She needs her memories now more than ever.

The walk through the forest is not an easy one. The group are lucky that Regina's palace is only a short trek. A few grumbled about her taking charge but upon seeing Snow's trust in her they begrudgingly accepted the shift in leadership. Most are so tired that the prospect of a place to sleep is enough to make them follow. The land after all is not what it was, the curse destroyed much and what was left has been ravaged by ogres.

The assembled group walk in silence for the most part to avoid drawing attention to themselves. Regina is up front with Snow and Charming close behind. Trailing them is Hook, Neal, Belle, Granny and Ruby, behind them Tink, Blue, Archie and the dwarves. They don't know where everyone else landed, they haven't come across the others from the town yet. No-one speaks of them other than in low fearful tones. They don't want to fear the worst but days without hearing them only heightens their worries for their friends and fellow townspeople.

Snow had tried to ask Regina a few days ago only to receive no answer aside from a haunted look. Now though she tries again, "Regina" she whispers until the other woman turns around, "Everyone else, where are they?"

Regina gulps audibly before frowning as she thinks of her friend Kathryn, of Henry's friend the Zimmer twins, "I don't know" she admits sadly, "The curse brought them over but they could be over. We just have to hope they still survive"

"I'm sure they will" Snow says in support, "Once we get to your castle we can send word out"

Regina looks at her before back to the exhausted group who have been traveling for days, "Snow I think everyone will just want to rest first"

Snow's about to protest but she can hear Belle's quiet sniffling and the heavy and slowing footsteps of the dwarves, she nods in agreement as they step forward over a ridge. Regina stops with a shaky gasp and Snow follows her gaze to see the dark palace. It's mostly in tact but still seeing it again sends shivers down Snow's spine.

For Regina it's a place of hidden memories, of a time she wishes she could forget. It holds memories of entrapment, of isolation, of a marriage she never wanted. It reminds her of darkness and fear, of power and desperation.

"We're home" Snow says sadly and bitterly.

Regina simply looks at her with sorrowful eyes, "No we're not"

_"My parents want to go back" Emma announces as they sit on Regina's couch one afternoon. Regina nearly chokes on her coffee in surprise, "What?"_

_"That's what they wanted this afternoon, they've got Anton growing beans so they go to the Enchanted Forest" _

_"They want to go back" Regina repeats slowly, an unsettling feeling growing in her stomach. _

_"Yeah they keep going on about it being their home and repairing the land and how it will be better for us and Henry" _

_"How? I thought you said it was ravaged by ogres. It's not a safe place for him Emma" _

_"Trust me Regina I know. Henry will want to go but he's only 11, all he sees is being a prince and riding horses. I don't think he sees what he'd be losing. Plus this land is the only home I've had. That place just isn't" _

_"Do you want to go back?" _

_"Do you?" _

_"Emma" _

_"I'm serious. You cursed everyone here to Maine for a reason Regina" _

_Regina sighs sadly, "I-, that land Em, it wasn't my happy ending. Henry's book makes it look like a land of happiness and hope but for me it just wasn't" _

_Emma smiles softly before wiping away a stray tear from Regina's cheek, "I don't want to go there either" _

_"But your family" Regina begins._

_"Regina, you and Henry, you are my family and you're my home. I will go wherever you go, that's my home"_

_Regina smiles before gently kissing Emma, "It's the same for me Emma. In that land I was alone, all I had was pain and misery. My home is with you and with Henry" _

_Emma smiles lovingly at her as Regina rests her head over Emma's heart, "All my life I never really had a home but as long as I have you and Henry I have one. I love you Regina" _

_"I love you too and I promise you will always have a home Emma because you'll always have me and Henry" _

As Regina stares at a land that is decidedly not home Emma wakes with the word "Maine" stumbling from her sleepy lips. She frowns as she thinks of her dream, of how real it felt. She wishes she knew who this woman in her dream was, with her in her sleep she feels so happy and so loved. Every morning she wakes up and in spite of the life she has with Henry she can't feel like this woman is missing, that somehow she must have lost a love she can't remember having. She sighs shaking her head before getting ready for work.

Later when Henry is getting ready for bed she pulls out their map. It's a tradition of theirs, at least twice a year they take a trip somewhere and put a pin on their map of America to show where they've been, to show the life and places they've explored so far.

She scours the map wondering if it holds the answer only to find Maine unpinned.

_Always happy to hear what you think. Thank you for reading :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Sorry for the delay, am writing updates as fast as I can. My apologies for any mistakes. Thank you for the follows, favourites and reviews so far. Hope you like this chapter :)_

* * *

_Her feet dangle off the wooden slats of a play castle. She looks out over the beach feeling the cool fresh Maine air wash over her. She can see why Henry likes it here, it's a good place to think, to watch the waves and relax. It's her son's favourite places and it's one of her own here in Storybrooke too. _

_She smiles as she watches Henry play around near the waves. Earlier they'd built a sand replica of the castle she now rests on. It's old, it's a little rickety but it feels almost like home, it's safe and happy, a refuge for her family to come to and enjoy a sunny afternoon. Henry waves at her from near the edge of the beach, the sun shining off the waves behind him. Emma grins before waving back, "Don't go in the water kid, you're not getting in my bug dripping wet!" _

_He laughs at her as a rich honeyed voice says, "He's fine Emma" _

_Emma turns now registering the warm presence of a brunette in a white shirt and short black shorts revealing soft tan legs normally hidden by pencil skirts and slacks. She blinks in surprise, "It's you. You're here" she says reaching up to touch a dark chocolate curl only for her hand to hit some sort of invisible wall. _

_The woman smiles widely at her, "Of course I am Emma. I promised remember?" _

_Emma frowns in confusion before she says slowly "You promised you would never leave me" _

_"And I never will" the other promises with a warm smile._

Emma wakes feeling a sudden sadness in her heart. She sits up with that promise lingering in her mind. She leans forward resting her head in her hands, _just a dream_ she thinks and yet it felt so real. _Who are you?_ Emma asks herself as she tries to place the mystery brunette. She can't just be a figment of her imagination, she feels too real, like a ghost of a love past.

She can bring the memory of Henry playing by the beach to her mind instantly. It was from last year's vacation, down on the East Coast making sandcastles. She can picture the waves as clearly as if she were there yesterday.

The castle though is new. Hell she can't think of any place she's been or seen that had a play castle as old looking as that one. And yet there's something familiar about sitting on old wood and chatting to her son over a book.

She sighs remembering her plan to ask Henry if he knew anything, maybe he remembered something she had forgotten.

Her mind drifts back to the woman in her dream again. It's the first time she's been there with Henry. It felt like they were a family sitting there on that beach and yet she cannot find her in her real memories of that vacation. People don't just magically appear in our heads right? _I must know her from somewhere, she just has to be real_ Emma thinks as she wanders through to the kitchen to find her son already dressed for school and eating breakfast.

"Hey kid"

"Hey Ma, you're up late"

"I know, sorry Henry"

"Are you still having those weird dreams?" he asks taking in his mother's almost sad expression.

"Yeah, hey Henry can I ask you something?" she asks sitting down across from him.

"Sure"

"Have we ever been to Maine?"

"Maine?" he asks with a puzzled frown. The name sends a faint pang of recognition through his mind and heart. He doesn't know why but the name makes him think of love and fairytales. Maine makes him think of a name that for some unknown reason fills him with sorrow and a sense of loss. "We've never been to Maine" he says sadly.

She frowns at his miserable expression, "Henry, are you okay?" she never meant to upset him but she can tell that the name elicits the same reaction in him as it does her.

"Yeah, I just, I don't know, when you said it I just felt sad like we'd left something irreplaceable behind"

"I know kid. I just wish I could remember what it was"

He smiles half-heartedly, "Me too"

Emma looks over to their map and its pins, "How about for our next vacation we go on a search?"

"You want to go to Maine"

"Henry I don't know how to explain it. It just feels like I, we have to go there, that we have to at least try and find it" _her_ she thinks knowing the brunette is out there somewhere and maybe just maybe that somewhere is Maine.

* * *

Regina stands outside her chamber door. She's been there for the last hour at least. Everyone else she assigned to various other chambers leaving her with just her own, a place she never wanted to return to.

She shudders as she stands in the long open hallway before walking over to look out across the devastated land. She can't explain it but something feels off. She knew that the curse would have destroyed the land and yet her castle is still standing. It doesn't make sense.

Then there's the magic. She can feel her own magic swirling like a dark temptress within her veins. She won't use it, not until she absolutely must. She's saving it so she can get a message to her son and Emma, to let them know that even if they don't remember that she does and that she will get back to them.

What troubles her is not her magic but the presence of another's. She didn't mention it to the others in case she was wrong and because after their journey they could all use some rest, some time just to sleep. She felt it when they stepped into this castle, the presence of something dark, an unknown magic that truthfully frightens her.

"Is everything okay?" Snow asks pulling her from her thoughts.

"I don't know" she replies truthfully before elaborating, "I can feel something, like there's something dark, a danger we can't see yet"

Snow nods, "As if there's a storm coming over the horizon"

"You can feel it too?" Regina asks.

"This palace, it shouldn't be in this kind of condition. It's too" she struggles to search for the word so Regina finishes the thought for her, "Untouched"

"Exactly"

"It shouldn't be this way. It should look at least a little damaged"

"Someone's here" Snow says definitively, not a question because she just knows in her gut that a threat is lurking round the corner. She just hopes they're all prepared in time for when it comes.

"Someone's here" Regina repeats staring out into the forest searching for any sign of other life, of other survivors from Storybrooke.

"What's your plan?" After all that has passed between her and her former stepmother Snow still has faith in Regina to have an answer, to be able to save her like she did all those years ago, to be able to save them all like she already did a few weeks ago.

"I want to send something to Henry and Emma"

"You can do that?"

"In my chambers there's a small looking glass. I'll be able to send something small through now until I work on a bigger portal so we can get home"

"How will we get home Regina?"

"Emma. If we can get her to believe again, to know she loves me, if we can get her to remember and kiss me then we can restore Storybrooke"

"That will work?"

"Our magic is powerful Snow. We're yin and yang, light and dark, the saviour and the evil queen, if we wish it, if we can combine our magic again I have faith that we can do it."

Snow smiles, pleased to see that Regina still has her faith in the power of true love. She knows that has to do with Emma and with Henry, both of whom fixed the former queen's heart. "So you want to send the book through to get them to see our stories again"

Regina nods, "Henry always believes" she says sadly, her eyes watering as she thinks of her little boy clutching a book in his arms.

Snow nods, "So why haven't you gone in?"

Regina frowns, "I can't"

The other woman frowns in sympathy, she knows what the room means to Regina, what kind of memories it holds for her, "How about we go in, grab the looking glass and then sleep somewhere else". It's a band-aid but it's all she has to offer.

Regina knows this. She also knows that only two things can ease her pain and they're in New York. She turns to Snow knowing that she really doesn't want to be by herself tonight, not in this castle and not in these chambers. "After you"

_Always happy to hear what you think. Thank you for reading :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for such a long wait, I'm slammed with uni work at the moment but I am writing as fast as I can. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited, followed and read so far. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy :)_

The air startles them both as they step into Regina's former chambers. She didn't know what she was expecting but it wasn't this. Regina shudders as an eerie feeling washes over her. She wishes she could pinpoint exactly what was unsettling her so much. Snow steps closer to her as they walk further into the icy chambers.

"What is that?" Snow asks trying to search for some physical reason for the uneasiness that fills the room.

Regina sighs before admitting one of the things she hates to admit, uncertainty, "I don't know. I wish I did. I just can't right now." She's too tired. Her body aches. Her mind floods with memories of moments she'd rather forget with every step she takes in here. She wishes she knew but right now she just can't. All she wants is the looking glass so she can let Henry and Emma know that she's looking for them. They might not remember but she remembers her promise never to let Emma be alone, never to leave her, and she will keep it.

Snow nods in understanding, "Maybe in the morning it will be clearer"

For now both women are willing to let that hope, misguided or not, carry them, "Maybe" Regina agrees making her way over to her vanity. She picks up a small handheld mirror that Rumple gave her when she first began her magic lessons. Her heart pangs at the thought of her old teacher. Most of the time they switched between being adversaries and uneasy allies but she never thought he would die. Although she loathes to admit it, a part of her misses him. She knows right now he'd be able to tell her what to do. She runs her thumb over the gilded mirror praying it will do what she needs.

Snow takes her arm gently, "Let's go" she coaxes wishing to get out of the dark chamber as soon as possible. She leads them out of the room noticing how Regina's gaze never leaves the looking glass.

Charming looks up with a surprised expression as the two enter, "Snow?" he asks but she silences him with her hand, "Just for tonight" she says in explanation as Regina poofs up a spare bed with her magic. She murmurs another enchantment and an exact replica of Henry's book appears in her hands.

She flips to the inside front cover with a quill in her hand ready to write a message when she freezes. What should she write? She can't say too much because they don't remember her. Too much would scare them off. She just needs something to act as a trigger, something to guide them. She thinks of her mother's spell book and smiles before writing just one word: Regina.

_Emma. Henry. She pictures the two of them in the New York apartment she gave them. She thinks of their address to guide the portal. She concentrates on the image of her meeting her Saviour for the first time and Henry encouraging Emma to believe. _

She smiles briefly as she pictures their faces and lets her love for them and her hope to see them again send the book through.

Snow and Charming watch on hopefully as the looking glass's magic swirls around the book and sucks it through.

"Did it work?" Snow asks.

Regina looks up with a small smile, "I hope so" she replies before the exhaustion of the day and the added exertion of magic drag her into the lull of sleep.

* * *

Emma comes home from a long day at her job at the bail bonds firm and rubs her neck tiredly. She stretches out her sore muscles looking forward to takeout Thursday with her on and then a nice long bath to soothe her aching body. She had to chase down four guys today and then after that fill out all the paperwork that follows a capture. _I could really do with a good night's sleep tonight _she thinks.

"Hey Henry" she says cheerily smiling at her son and ruffling his hair. "Good day at school?" she asks sitting down across from him as he finishes off his Math homework.

"It was alright" he yawns.

"You okay kid?" she asks worriedly.

"Yeah I'm just tired. After you brought up Maine yesterday I had these really weird dreams"

"What kind of dreams?" she asks. If Henry's having similar ones to her then maybe it isn't all in her imagination. Maybe what she feels is missing isn't just all in her mind but is in fact something real, some long lost memory they've forgotten and need to uncover.

"I don't know. I just kept hearing this voice singing a lullaby to me"

"You sure it wasn't me kid?"

"No, it wasn't one I recognised. Plus I know your voice Ma. This voice was different"

"How so?"

He shrugs, "I don't know. It was a dream. It's probably nothing" he says dismissively and Emma sighs. Henry chews his lip as he thinks of the voice. It wasn't his Ma's and yet it didn't feel strange to hear the rich and warm voice singing to him. If anything it felt safe. It felt like home which is totally weird right? After all how can he be dreaming of a home he can't remember? He shakes his head before turning back to his algebra. Thinking about the dream, for some unknown reason, hurts. It makes him feel like he's missing something.

"Maybe it was" Emma replies, "Did she sound happy?"

He smiles, "Yeah she did"

"That's good." Emma says with a smile. Somehow the thought of the woman in pain leaves a resounding sorrow in her chest.

"Do you think she's the same woman you're dreaming of? The one you think might be in Maine?" Surely they can't be dreaming of the same person. Henry pauses wondering if that's even possible. If it is then maybe she is real.

"I don't know kid. Who's to say she isn't?"

Henry grins, "Maybe we'll find her"

"Maybe we will" she replies.

He nods before looking over to the kitchen counter, "Oh you got a package"

She looks up at him in confusion, "A package? Did you order something?"

"No I figured you did"

They both share a curious look before walking over to the mysterious parcel. The address sticker on its simple, just Emma's name and their address. No return address. They exchange another wary and confused look before Emma opens the edge of the thick padded envelope. She gives Henry a suspicious look, "Are you didn't order something?"

"I think I'd know Ma" he says defiantly and she nods. She can tell when Henry's lying and this time he certainly isn't. If anything he looks just as lost as she does. "Why did you think it was me?" he asks.

"Because it's fairytales" she says pulling the book out of the envelope to show him the ornate hardcover collection. She runs her thumb over the familiar looking gold script as Henry moves to stand next to her. He gasps as he gets a weird sense of deja-vu just from seeing the book.

"What's up Henry?"

"I don't know, just it looks really familiar. Did you give me a book like this when I was younger?" he asks.

"No you never had anything like this. We had Grimm's fairytales a few years back but no I'd remember this book" and yet she can't deny that like Henry this book stirs up something in her. She holds it in both hands again before feeling a tingle of something. She gasps before dropping the book immediately and staring at her hands. For a moment it felt as if she'd been shocked and then there was just a warmth, a feeling of hope and love that set her heart racing.

As she tries to gather her senses Henry grabs the book before opening it. "Regina" he reads the cursive script in an awestruck whisper. That's the name he thought of when Emma first mentioned Maine. _She must be real. How else would she have sent this? _He smiles having confirmation of the woman's realness before flicking the pages to the first story.

* * *

_"Are you still reading that book?" Emma asks as she flops down next to the brunette on the bed who currently has her head immersed in Henry's book._

_She frowns as she notices tears rolling down her girlfriend's cheeks. "Hey" she says as tilts Regina's head up and away from the fairytales. "What's wrong?" _

_"Henry's stories. They just show the Evil Queen stuff" she sniffs. _

_Emma closes the book before taking Regina's chin in her hands, "Henry and I both there's more to it"_

_"For so long this was all he had Emma. This is all anyone ever thinks!" she huffs in frustration. _

_"I know. I know Regina but the people that matter, your family, we know the truth. We know this book doesn't have all the stories. It gave Henry belief and hope. It gave him enough to bring me to you. The book is just a start Regina. The book led us to the whole truth."_

_She takes her hands from Regina's chin just long enough to set the book aside, "That book might tell the story of an evil queen but I'm far more interested in the story I care about and that's the story of Regina Mills" _

"Regina" Emma whispers into the darkness as she starts awake.

_Always happy to hear what you think. Thank you very much for reading :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you for your reviews and feedback on this story so far. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy this next chapter :) _

Regina wakes to the feel of something shaking her shoulder. "Urgh what?" she mutters trying to roll over and back to her fitful slumber.

"Regina" Snow hisses in a panicked tone. It's that quiet fear that makes Regina wake with a start.

"Snow" she says but Snow places a finger over her mouth to shush her.

"We have to go" she whispers.

"What? We just got here" Regina whispers back feeling alarmed. She can feel her senses crawl as goosebumps shudder up and over her spine. The feeling she had last night is heightened this morning. Something is most definitely wrong. Magic lies rich in the air, dark and sinister creeping over every inch of the castle.

She sits up fully taking in Snow's wide panicked eyes, "People are already fleeing. Someone's here Regina"

"Who?"

"We don't know. Neal and Hook were nearly attacked by flying monkeys. They got away and started alerting everyone else but we need to move. Fast" Snow says tugging insistently on Regina's hand.

Regina looks around seeing that they are the only ones in the room, "Charming?"

"He's rounding up everyone else so we can get out. Come on" Snow says puling Regina up. The older brunette stumbles upright before putting a hand to her head as a rush of lightheadedness hits her.

"What's wrong?" Snow asks in a concerned voice.

"My magic. It feels like it's being attacked"

"What?"

"It happens when someone puts up a spell meant to ward off other's magic but if a magic user if already in the building there magic is attacked by the defensive spell" she explains quickly feeling the magic burning under her skin. She feels dizzy and nauseous not unlike when Greg and Tamara trapped her with that cuff only a month ago.

Snow nods taking in Regina's pale and feverish figure with a worried glance. She squares herself before pulling Regina in closer to help her out, "Okay let's just get you out of here" she says in a determined voice before pulling them to the doorway.

She peers round the corner to check if the coast is clear before walking them both out into the corridor. She can tell Regina is struggling just to remain conscious with the way the other woman's head lolls against her shoulder. Snow chews her lip before gentling tapping Regina's chin, "You've got to stay with me Regina"

"Hurts" Regina says weakly feeling her body trying to battle the foreign magic of the defence spell warding the castle. Every nerve ending feels as if it's on fire and she can feel her mind growing wearier. Snow looks at her worriedly. "Look at me." Glazed caramel eyes meet her own and she can see in them that Regina is still fighting.

"I'm going to get us out of here but I need you to do something for me. I need you to think of Henry and Emma and I need you to fight the magic okay? Just keep fighting. Can you do that for me?" she asks.

Regina nods weakly, "I'll try" she mutters doing her best to channel her strength from the love that's in her heart.

"Hello dears" a voice drawls from behind them and the women freeze, chills running up and down both their spine. Regina feels it before it hits, the spell that holds them in place. Snow attempts to fight, to move forward but when she does the magic keeps her trapped. "Don't fight" Regina whispers to her, "It'll make it worse". It's taking all her strength just to stay standing. The figure behind them uses her magic to turn them and pull them closer to her.

Snow's eyes widen at the sight of the green woman with a malicious smirk in front of them. The witch smiles before tutting as she draws closer to Regina, "Oh my dear you don't look so well" she croons, "You never were good at coping with other magic were you?"

It's true. The only magic Regina's only really been compatible with is Emma's. Normally her magic fights the magic of others like it's doing right now. With Emma her magic welcomes the light power of the saviour. She assumes it's part of their connection, that their true love extends even to their magical essences allowing them to coexist and boost each other.

She stands as tall as she can in the face of this unknown enemy. An enemy who apparently knows her well. "Who are you?"

The witch laughs again, "Zelena although most call me The Wicked Witch."

"Of Oz" Snow finishes having heard the story from her mother. She thought it was just a myth.

"Indeed dear"

"So why are you here?" Snow asks trying to keep this woman talking. She can tell that with each passing moment Regina is getting just a little bit stronger.

"Rumplestiltskin was my mentor. I was going to be the most powerful ruler in all the lands that was until _you _came along" she says bitterly with a pointed look at Regina. "After that it all became about the queen" she adds in a mocking tone. "I decided that with or without him I was going to be the most powerful. I knew that I would have to kill the queen so I came to this land. Imagine my surprise when I came here only to find it ravaged by a curse. I took up residence here in this castle. I had a feeling it would pay off. I didn't even have to lure you all to me. You walked right on here without even thinking that someone else could have taken over. So arrogant and now you'll pay for it."

She beckons for two of her monkeys to come over and the sinister creatures slink from the shadows, "Throw them in the prison" she orders before stalking back to look over the land. A victorious grin paints her lips having captured both of the queens.

The monkeys throw them into the prison, the pair of them landing with a hard thump. Snow groans before crawling over to an unconscious Regina.

"We're going to get out of here Regina" she vows. She's escaped prisons before and she'll be damned if they're going to sit here and wait for the witch to kill them.

* * *

_Emma runs through the cannery with her gun raised. Terror runs through her veins as she moves through the cold building. A man is just behind her but she barely notices. All she cares about is getting to Regina in time._

_She knew something was wrong this morning. Henry knew it too. Luckily they were able to track her down to the cannery. She doesn't know who took Regina. All she knows is she was kidnapped yesterday afternoon and that she's in a lot of pain. _

_She hears a scream echoing through the building and her blood runs cold. Emma follows the haunting sound until she find Regina strapped to a table and another man looming over her. _

_"Ah an audience to see the end of our queen" he says with a vicious grin as he moves to his machine. She shoots it before he can act and lets the man accompanying her run after him. Her body guides her to Regina, unstrapping her and gently lifting her up._

_She places her down on a soft comforter and waits. Another woman enters and waves a wand over her. She tells Emma that Regina will be fine but Emma doesn't believe it until a few hours later when Regina opens her eyes. _

_"Emma" she says in an awestruck voice, her eyes filling with tears. "Y-you saved me?" _

_"Always" Emma says gently brushing a damp cloth over the burns on the other woman's forehead, "I'll always save you. I'm your saviour remember?"_

* * *

Emma jolts awake feeling a sting of pain in her heart. She can't see any physical reason for it. Nothing else hurts, just her heart telling her that something is wrong. She can't shake that feeling. It's like a cold shiver down her spine, an ominous warning that danger is lurking. _Regina_ she thinks remembering her latest dream. She knows it probably sounds ridiculous but she can't help but feel that Regina needs her help.

"The Saviour" she saysrepeating the term she called herself in the dream. She gasps as she says it, images flooding her mind. _Carrying Regina out of a fire. Waking Henry from a curse. Saving Regina from angry townspeople. Opening a portal to get rid of the wraith. Carrying her out of the cannery. Watching as Regina puts Henry's heart back in his body. The three of them hugging at being reunited safe and sound. Discovering Regina unconscious on the floor of the vault after being fooled by Pan. A goodbye at the town line and a promise to always love her_.

She smiles as the memories assault her. "Regina" she whispers reverently feeling joy swamp her heart. That cold feeling remains and she knows in her heart that her queen needs her.

_Always happy to hear what you think. Thanks for reading :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Apologies for the delay so far. Once my dissertation is finished the updates should happen faster! Thank you for all the feedback so far and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)_

Emma grabs her bag from her closet hurriedly stuffing it with clothes and other essentials. She may not know everything but she knows Regina. _I'm going to make my way back to you Regina I promise_. She doesn't know how she remembers or what happened to her love after the curse hit. All she knows is that she cannot leave her behind. She has to go back and find Regina, find her family and reclaim her happy ending.

She thought she was happy. She had all those memories Regina gave her and it was like a beautiful dream. Something was always missing though. She remembers telling Regina that the past wouldn't be real and the brunette responding that her future would be. _Our future will be Regina_. She's not giving up. She can't remember everything. She knows who Regina is and that she loves her. She remembers that she has parents and a home. She remembers that being without Regina hurts, it physically hurts and that she can't imagine the pain Regina must be in. She only hopes that her love is not alone.

Waking up and realising her memories were an illusion was not as painful as one might expect. Yes, it hurts to know that all those happy memories weren't real. But on the other hand she's grateful. Regina gave her the best gift anyone's ever given her, she showed her Henry growing up and the life they could have had. Her memories were of happiness and love. Regina promised not to let her go and leave her and she didn't. She gave her safety, a home and Henry. She gave her everything and still did not let go. In her dreams Regina was there waiting for her, just like she is out there somewhere waiting for her and Henry to come back to her. No matter what it takes they will get back to Regina.

She may not know where to begin but she has the name Storybrooke, she has Regina and that is enough. She feels that pain in her chest again and knows instinctively that Regina is in danger. She can't explain it, it's just a gut feeling. It's the same way she felt when Regina went missing and fell into Greg Mendell's hands. It's a cold feeling in her chest that makes her heart feel heavy and sets off all her alarm bells.

She grabs her bag before walking out into the kitchen where Henry is eating breakfast. He looks at her bag curiously before spotting the expression of determination on his mother's face. He can't pinpoint it exactly but something is different.

"Everything okay?" he asks.

"Yeah kid."

"We're going to be late" he says finishing his cereal. Normally Emma is up a good half an hour or so earlier.

"You're not going to school today kid. I was thinking we could take a road trip, like an adventure"

"No school and an adventure with you. Count me in" he says with a mischievous smile. "Where we going? Maine?" he asks. As he says it he thinks of the name Regina again and looks back at the book. _Maybe we'll find her_ he thinks hopefully. He can't explain it but something is off and he can't help but feel like Regina and Maine are their answers.

Emma smiles, "Yep. There's someone I need to track down there so go pack a bag for a few days okay?"

He nods before jumping down off the stool. He pauses to hug her, "We're going to look for Regina aren't we?" he asks knowingly.

Emma tries to swallow the lump in throat that rises at her name. A fresh pang of pain ripples through her as the realisation hits that Henry does not remember her mother. _This must be killing Regina _she thinks sympathetically. Finally she nods, "Yes Henry, we're going to find Regina"

Henry looks up in surprise at how Emma says the name. There's a sense of reverence, hope and love in the name. He chews his lip in thought. He's never heard her say anyone's name like that before. Once again he can't help but wonder who Regina is, and who she is to Emma.

He pulls back, "You're allowed to be happy Mom."

"I am happy Henry. I have you and our life is awesome" she replies to reassure him although she knows in her heart of hearts that her happiness is not complete.

He gives her a knowing look, "You need more than me Mom. You need love. And I think you know where we can find it and that's why we're going to Maine. That's okay to admit Mom. I want you to have a happy ending."

She smiles at him, so proud of his mature and sensitive ways, "Thank you Henry" she says before hugging him again, "Now go on and pack."

As he runs into his room she smiles before running her hand over his book. She flips it open running her thumb over the familiar handwriting. "Regina" she says again with a small smile on her lips. "Message received. I'm coming home" she whispers before moving back into her room. There's one last thing she needs to get. She moves to the back of her wardrobe before pulling out her red leather jacket. She grins at the knowledge that Regina let her keep that and the bug. _I knew she secretly loved them_ Emma thinks with a smirk.

* * *

_Regina looks at Emma from behind the bars of her cell. After the curse broke Snow and Charming were insistent about her being locked up 'for her own safety' as they put it but she knows the truth. To everyone else she's a threat._

_Once her parents and son leave Emma walks over to the cell._

_"What are you doing?" Regina asks in surprise. _

_Emma gives her a small smile, "They may not believe in you Regina but I do. They aren't going to be back for hours and I'm not just going to leave you sitting in there. Besides I know a few things about getting people out of jail" she adds with a wink. Her parents took the keys because they assumed that Emma would let her out. In all fairness they were right but they underestimated her abilities as both a former thief and a bailbondsperson. _

_Using a bobby pin she cracks the door open before reaching for Regina's hand. The brunette looks up at her, "You still want me? Even now you know who I am?" _

_Emma reaches for her hand before tugging Regina out of the cell, "I've always known who you are. You're Regina. I love you and that includes your past. Yeah some of it's pretty horrendous stuff but I don't care. I love you and I want you. And while my parents are gone I want to hold you."_

_Regina smiles at her before melting into the offered embrace, "Your parents are right you know? I deserve to be locked up" _

_Emma sighs, "Here's the thing Regina, you've done terrible things I know but you're trying to change and from what I can tell all those fairytales are about hope and family so why shouldn't you get a chance at redemption?" _

_Regina grins, "I love you" she says before kissing Emma. "How did you get into that jail cell?"_

_Emma shrugs, "I know a few things. Trust me Regina when you can believe in yourself you can do anything."_

* * *

Regina stirs groggily on the cold damp floor of the prison cell floor rubbing her head as she sits up slowly.

"Oh thank god" Snow says seeing the other woman wake up. She moves from where she has been examining the cell bars for kinks or weaknesses and kneels down besides Regina, "How you feeling?"

"Better. Stronger" Regina replies. She no longer feels as if the magic is being slowly pulled from her body. Down here in the cells she can tell Zelena's magic is not as potent. Here her's is more active and she can feel her strength returning to her body. She looks around noticing that the cells have not changed since her time in this palace. She didn't visit here often but she recognises this as the cell she kept Charming in all those years ago.

"Good" Snow replies, "We need to find a way out of here."

"Trust me dear, I have no intention of staying here any longer. I have no doubts that she plans to kill us both and I will not let that happen" she says in a confident voice and Snow smiles hearing the protective tone in Regina's voice. Regina always has been loyal to her family and honestly Snow is glad she's a part of that family.

"So how do we get out of here?" Snow asks curiously, "I've checked the bars and they're not going to budge. I'm guessing Zelena will notice if we get out and try to go through the castle. That window is far too high up. There doesn't look like much of a way out," _certainly none that I can see anyway _she thinks with a frown.

Regina smiles at her, "You know what your daughter said to me once? That when we believe in ourselves we can do anything and we are getting out of here Snow. Besides I'm sure your prince is waiting for you."

Snow grins at her, "I'm sure he is. So is your Saviour" she adds.

Regina nods, "I hope so"

"So I'm open to suggestions. How are we getting out of here?"

Regina smiles feeling the magic buzzing at her fingertips, "Our green friend may have enchanted the rest of the castle but these cells belong to me Snow. They are built with my magic and so they're protected. She could enchant the castle because it was just an ordinary building and so easily breached. Her magic isn't as strong here. Plus this is my castle so I know a few shortcuts" she adds with a wink before running her fingers along the wall until she finds what she's looking for.

Her smile grows wider as she finds the notch in the wall. When she was first married to Leopold she came down here through fear. She used her newfound magic to ensure an escape route just in case she was caught with Rumple. It hadn't happened so far but if it did she knew she would wind up in one of these cells. The last thing she wanted was to be imprisoned, again. _How ironic _she thinks bitterly given that the King had found a way regardless to keep her trapped.

Luckily for her the escape she'd built is still hidden in these walls. She didn't get to use it then but she's sure as hell going to use it now. After all she has a family to find and people to protect. There's not a chance that she will let this Zelena threaten the happy ending she's fought so hard to build.

With a whispered incantation she focuses her magic on the wall. _Believe _she tells herself remembering Emma's words knowing her heart's faith will give her magic the strength it needs to do this. She doesn't have much energy and she knows that this spell will use up what little magical energy she has in this palace but it will be worth it if they can escape. She smiles as she feels her love for her family channel and finally feels the wall give way.

To anyone else the wall looks unchanged. To her she can now see the tunnel she built that leads right to freedom. She quickly grabs Snow's hand before pushing her through the wall. The other woman yelps in surprise before Regina jumps through after her.

"What now?" Snow asks quickly standing up and steadying Regina who can feel another wave of dizziness overwhelm her from the spell.

"Now" she says slowly through gritted teeth, "Now we hurry"

_Always happy to hear what you think. Hope you enjoyed. Thank you very much for reading :) _


End file.
